narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Pevensies
The Pevensies were the newest dynasty of the Kingdom of Narnia following the Age of Winter, during which a single ruler, the White Witch Jadis, had reigned for a hundred years. The Pevensie oligarchy lasted from Narnian-year 1000-1015 before the disappearance of all four of the Pevensie siblings from the World of Narnia (they had in fact found their way back to Earth). Their reign was widely accepted as the Golden Age of Narnia. Biography The Pevensies were a group of four siblings (two brothers and two sisters) from London, England, all of whom were preadolescents or adolescents (though of varied ages) when they entered the wardrobe for the first time into the world of Narnia, in Narnian-year 1000, during the Long Winter. Their humanly virtues proved influential to the many oppressed talking beasts of the Kingdom of Narnia, and their arrival coincided with Aslan's return, so that both events rose the Narnian beasts' otherwise crushed spirits. Though merely children, the Pevensie siblings helped motivate the Narnian morale and thus led the Narnians into an uprising against Jadis in the Winter Revolution. One of them, Edmund, nearly defected to Jadis' side, though ultimately betrayed her in order to maintain loyalty to his siblings. After the glorious victory, the Pevensies were all four coronated as kings and queens, establishing the first Narnian oligarchy. Peter Pevensie, the eldest (nearly of adult age), was deemed the High King of Narnia. After the fifteen-year of the Golden Age, the four had grown into noble adults and they all went out one day on a recreational hunt, in search for a legendary White Stag in Lantern Waste and saw the Lamp-post, that they thought they had seen in a "dream or a dream of a dream". Though none were seen again, they had in fact found the wardrobe portal in Lantern Waste and re-entered it, returning again to Earth, where they found themselves transformed once more into their original adolescent bodies. This had left Narnia to descend into a Dark Age. The Pevensies would return again to aid Prince Caspian in claiming his throne 1288 years later in Narnian time, one year later in our time, into the Telmarine Age. Edmund and Lucy would then return again, only 3 Narnian years later, with their cousin Eustace Scrubb in the Age of Exploration, to sail with the now King Caspian to the end of the world; Peter, Edmund, and Lucy would return to the "real" Narnia once they died and the Shadow-Narnia (the one they had been in before) was destroyed. Susan's final fate is unknown. Movies , William Moseley, Georgie Henley and Skandar Keynes.]] In the Walden Media movies, the four Pevensie children were played by the English actors William Moseley, Anna Popplewell, Skandar Keynes and Georgie Henley. In Narnia, the Pevensies were known as: - *High King Peter the Magnificent *Queen Susan the Gentle *King Edmund the Just *Queen Lucy the Valiant On Earth, they were mere children and were simply referred to as the Pevensie Children: - *Peter Pevensie *Susan Pevensie *Edmund Pevensie *Lucy Pevensie Gallery The_pevensies.jpg 212px-A1-_The-Pevensies-the-chronicles-of-narnia.jpg Narnia-4.png NARNIA(54).jpg Tumblr_lgniq6lmlt1qbst8jo1_500_large.png Pevensies.png 2594008808_1.jpg normal_cncc527002argb8rw.jpg Narnia-the-chronicles-of-narnia-.jpg Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy (2).png|Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy (1).png|The Pevensies Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy (3).png|Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy Peter, Susan, Edmund.png|Peter, Susan and Edmund TheLion.TheWitchAndTheWardrobe-Chapter02-WhatLucyFoundThere-01.JPG|Cute drawing|link=narnia.wikia.com Trivia * The origin of the name, Pevensie, likely originates from Pevensey, the town that William the Conqueror landed at, to fight King Harold II during the Norman Conquest of England. fr:Pevensie de:Familie Pevensie Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Narnian Dynasties Category:Heraldry